


Salt Instead Of Sugar

by gravespooks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, I will fill the gonta/korekiyo/hoshi tag and nobody will stop me, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair AU, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravespooks/pseuds/gravespooks
Summary: Gonta tries making breakfast.





	Salt Instead Of Sugar

5 am is usually a weird time for anyone to wake up and start preparing breakfast. Not for Gonta, however.

A few days prior, he had promised to make breakfast for the three of them. Problem is, he didn't know how. He had watched a few helpful videos, taking notes on how to make certain foods.

(One particular video seemed to help, although Gonta doesn't believe you need to "break it down bitch" to make a cake. You just need to do the cooking by a book, right?)

Article after article, wikihow after wikihow, Gonta was sure he could make the perfect breakfast for Korekiyo and Ryouma to wake up to!

Gathering everything that was necessary, he got to work. Waffles were easy, right? You just need egg and flour and sugar, right? He read the instructions on a wikihow article, then got to work.

With a phone in one hand, flour bag in the other, the cats they owned thanks to Ryouma, were watching Gonta with full intent on wrecking at least one thing. One of the four that were watching him, a small brown tabby, pushed the container of salt near Gonta and left.

Gonta, who was without glasses at this time, reached over for the salt, mistaking it for the sugar, and pouring in just a bit too much to accidentally drop the entire container of salt in the bowl.

He looked left, right, then proceeded to pick up the container and quickly throw it in the trash.

The next thing he needed to do was put the batter in the waffle press. He plugged it in, nearly electrocuting himself in the process thanks to wet and buttery hands, and waited for it to heat up.

Gonta couldn't find a measuring cup, so he just used a coffee cup to pour the batter in the press. He dipped the cup in, shakily dripped the batter into the press, and shut it. It didn't register to him that he had burned himself until after he realized 'Oh okay, my entire hand is red.'

After pulling the first waffle out, it was already 6 am. He had spent an entire hour figuring out how to make waffles, and only succeeded at making one.

He hastily poured the second cup in with his now bandaged hand, hearing footsteps creak above him. The press dinged, signaling that the waffle was done.

As Korekiyo and Ryouma made their way downstairs, Gonta had put the (burned) waffles on the plates, standing behind the table in a cold sweat.

The first one down was Korekiyo, in nothing but a shirt, boxers, and binder. He smiled sleepily under his surgical mask.

"My, Gonta, what's this?" He asked, viewing the sight of his boyfriend, wearing only boxers and a "kiss the bara" apron.

"U-Uh, well, Gonta made breakfast!" He gestured to the table.

"Isn't that sweet? Thanks, Gonta." Ryouma had made his disheveled sleepy appearance, sitting down across from Gonta. Korekiyo copied his actions.

"Uh, Gonta, these are pretty salty. Did you not have your glasses with you when you made these?" Ryouma questioned.

"Ah, well... Yes. Gonta was practically blind when he made this, so he used salt instead. Gonta is so sorry they're horrible!" Gonta admitted.

"Wait, Gonta, I didn't mean it like that." 

Ryouma reassured Gonta that it wasn't his fault, and Korekiyo had enforced his words by leaning forward, pecking his cheek under his mask.

"Everything you make is wonderful, Gonta, I can assure you."

**Author's Note:**

> a short little drabble for my boys  
> this ship is best poly ship imo
> 
> ✨


End file.
